


Thank You

by LalafinNonomiya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalafinNonomiya/pseuds/LalafinNonomiya
Summary: Join our writing server!https://discord.gg/S52kPxv
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa & Toyama Kasumi
Kudos: 4





	Thank You

Looking at the sunset, leaves falling, the scent of autumn and the lovely sunshine shines to the atmosphere.  
Kasumi and Arisa looking at them. Halloween is over, soon, it is gonna be snowing. 

Kasumi: H-hey Arisa.  
Arisa: Hm?  
Kasumi: Remember the day that we firstly met?  
Arisa: Why you are bringing that suddenly?  
Kasumi: I don't know. Made me to think a lot.  
Arisa: *sigh* What do you have in mind?  
Kasumi: I was wondering what if I didn't meet you all. Will I get my heart skipped? I don't know, I wished to know. *being sad*  
Arisa: Kasumi....  
Kasumi: Will I get more friends? Will I achieve my dream? I-I j-just...  
Arisa: *pet Kasumi* Kasumi. Don't look at the other side of you. I know that you are troubled but... *holds Kasumi's hands* you are not alone.  
Kasumi: *sobs* T-thank you.  
Arisa: You know.... I thought that you are happy in your previous life but looks like I'm wrong. People do change. Thank you.  
Kasumi: For?  
Arisa: For bringing a new hope on me. Thought that I will be useless. Without you, I will be spoiled with loneliness and boredom without figuring my purpose of life.  
Kasumi: *hug* I always will be with you. After all of the memories that we made, I felt a strong connection with you.  
Arisa: Well, I did thought of that too. *hold Kasumi's shoulder* Kasumi, I will help you to achieve your dreams.  
Kasumi: I will be with you. *hold Arisa's hands tight*

Together, they both looked at the sunset. The bond which can't be broken by anyone. Love your friends and good memories will happen. 

Arisa: I love you, Kasumi. *smile* Thank you for being at my side.

**Author's Note:**

> Join our writing server!  
> https://discord.gg/S52kPxv


End file.
